Sob o Signo das Sombras
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Um presente de aniversário para a Mizu Katanabe. A história fria e misteriosa de Yo e Ayala, os dois irmãos de "A Ressurreição do Anjo". Comentem, please! FANFIC ONESHOT!


**Notas Iniciais:** _Este fanfic é um singelo presente de aniversário para minha amiga Marina (vulgo, Mizu Katanabe), que me pedira uma história sobre o Yo e a Ayala (isso que eu ganho por abrir minha boca. Preciso aprender a parar com essa mania...), os irmãos que, por coincidência, são os personagens favoritos dela de "A Ressurreição do Anjo". É uma adaptação musical, pois foi inspirada em trechos (os quais colocarei aqui, é claro...) da música "Otherside", um dos inúmeros clássicos da banda "Red Hot Chili Peppers"._

_Espero que leiam tudo até o final, e que gostem. Boa leitura, e não se esqueçam de comentar!_

**_SOB O SIGNO DAS SOMBRAS_**  
_Petit Ange_

**_Yo_**

**_A_**ntes, eu era um menino de dez anos normal, como qualquer outro, eu creio… Agora, sou um Guerreiro da Escuridão, sem lar e nem família, que não tem por quem lutar. Ou tenho? Sinto que Amakusa não acha que significo muito nesse jogo que está envolvida. Tampouco ela me significa muito… Nunca imaginei que, de um dia para o outro, minha vida iria se transformar neste inferno de dor e sofrimento ao qual estou confinado. Não tenho nem vejo nenhum oásis, nenhuma chance de recomeçar. Não quero recomeçar… Tudo começou bem antes, há muito tempo… Novamente, meu pai e minha mãe brigavam. Era sempre assim… Papai e mamãe brigavam, e meu pai saia de casa, bravo, deixando mamãe chorando sozinha, num canto, e eu e Ayala, minha irmã caçula, ficávamos sem saber o que fazer… Ayala chegava perto de minha mãe, depois de um tempo, e com sua melhor voz de sete anos, dizia que colocara a mesa para o jantar. Eu, por minha vez, cozinhava para mamãe, que devia estar abatida e faminta, assim como eu. Ayala também chorava, mas eu não podia. Não seria bom pra minha mãe ver seus filhos sofrendo também… Ela se sentiria mal, brigaria com meu pai de novo, e tudo se reiniciaria… Eu preferia sofrer em silêncio, para que talvez, o sofrimento dos demais diminuísse um pouco.

**_Ayala_**

**_N_**o passado, eu tinha sete anos, e era uma menina comum, como qualquer outra de minha idade… Hoje, eu sou uma Jitotsu Onii, uma das três Estrelas do Mal… Não tenho mais família, um lar, nem ninguém pra proteger e lutar. Sim, não tenho… Eu já senti isso, e Amakusa sabe que Ayala não a protege, é Koji, que está dentro de mim, que o faz… Estou presa neste inferno de dor e sofrimento, e não consigo ver nenhum paraíso, nenhuma luz no fim do túnel, só trevas… Tudo começou bem antes, há muito tempo… De novo, meu pai e minha mãe brigaram. Era sempre assim… Sem motivo aparente, mamãe e papai brigavam, e meu pai saia de casa, deixando mamãe chorando num canto sozinha, e eu e Yo, meu irmão mais velho, ficávamos sem saber o que fazer… Eu chegava perto de minha mãe, depois de um tempo, e com a melhor voz que conseguia fazer, dizia que coloquei a mesa para o jantar. Yo, lá na cozinha, se esforçava em cozinhar para mamãe, que devia estar abatida e com fome, assim como eu. Meu irmão não chorava, mas eu não agüentava. Vê-la naquele estado me machucava de uma forma que não conseguia explicar… Sei que ela iria se sentir mal, brigaria com meu pai de novo, e tudo se reiniciaria… Mas eu não conseguia reter o que sentia…

**_Yo_**

**_E_**u chamo minha mãe, mas ela não responde, só soluça. Sinto-me muito mal por vê-la naquele estado… Às vezes, de uma hora para outra, tinha vontade de matar meu pai, para ele não fazer minha mãe sofrer…

- Mãe, o jantar tá na mesa… – eu digo, mas ela não faz nada. Chamo-a de novo, e desta vez, ela se levanta.

- Yo… Chame Ayala e vão dormir, os dois… – ela diz, abatida. Eu sinto muitos sentimentos dentro de mim… Sentia-me culpado por não ter forças, nem tamanho, nem nada para ajudar. Sentia-me um inútil em só ver e não poder fazer nada para ajudar minha mãe…

- Mas, mãe… – eu tento dialogar, mas creio que é impossível dobrar minha mãe.

- Nada de mas, agora, mocinho! – ela sorri. Sinto que ela está abatida, mas tenta, em vão, imprimir um certo entusiasmo na fala… Sem nada o que fazer, eu chamo Ayala, que me atende.

- O que houve, irmão…? – ela me pergunta, preocupada. Sinto que tinha medo que eu lhe desse uma notícia ruim…

- Mamãe nos mandou ir dormir… – eu fingi olhar o relógio da cozinha, na realidade, olhei para minha mãe para vigiar suas ações. – …Afinal, está tarde…

Não queria ir dormir, nem ao menos estava com sono… Mas se era um pedido de minha mãe, eu iria atender… Fui, emburrado e triste, para a cama. Ayala chegou logo depois de mim, ainda chorando. Mais uma vez, eu me senti mal. Todos choravam… Eu olhei para os olhos azuis de Ayala, para tentar ver algo que pudesse fazer… Claro que eu sabia o que a deixaria feliz, mas isso estava fora do meu alcance…

**_Ayala_**

**_O_**uço Yo chamando por minha mãe, mas não ouço resposta, só um soluço. Sinto-me muito mal por escutá-los naquele estado… Sei que meu irmão também tinha, às vezes, vontade de matar meu pai, assim como eu…

- Mãe, o jantar tá na mesa… – ou ouço-o dizer, mas ela não faz nada. Ele chama-a de novo, e desta vez, ouço um barulho, e sei que é ela levantando do chão.

- Yo… Chame Ayala e vão dormir, os dois… – ela diz, abatida. Eu sentia o quanto ela parecia infeliz e feliz em dizer aquelas palavras. Doíam em mim e nela… Sentia-me um inútil em só ver e não poder fazer nada para ajudar minha mãe… Não gostava mais do meu pai como costumava gostar…

- Mas, mãe… – ele tentou dialogar, mas eu e ele sabemos que é praticamente impossível dobrar mamãe.

- Nada de mas, agora, mocinho! – eu a ouço, um som que parece um sorriso. Sinto, de longe, que ela está abatida, mas tenta em vão, imprimir um certo entusiasmo na fala… Meu irmão me chama, e eu prontamente atendo-o.

- O que houve, irmão…? – eu pergunto, preocupada. Tinha muito medo de receber uma notícia ruim, embora já soubesse das coisas, pois não sou surda…

- Mamãe nos mandou ir dormir… – eu vi ele fingir olhar o relógio da cozinha, sou muito observadora… Na realidade, seus olhos estavam fixados em nossa mãe, para vigiar suas ações. – …Afinal, está tarde…

Não queria ir dormir, nem ao menos estava com sono… Mas, como uma boa menina que atende ao pedido de sua mãe e irmão, eu ia fazer este sacrifício… Meu irmão foi na frente, e eu fui triste para a cama, chorando. Eu senti, só pela cara de Yo, que ele estava mal por me ver assim… Ele me olhou nos olhos, talvez para tentar ver algo que pudesse fazer… Claro que eu sabia o que o deixaria feliz, mas era muito doloroso para fingir um sorriso…

**_Yo_**

**_N_**aquele dia, eu mal podia imaginar o que ia acontecer… Cheguei feliz em casa. Contara a novidade a minha irmã, que ficou muito feliz por mim. Mamãe, que parecia bem melhor do que ontem, com um sorriso lindo que eu adorava que fizesse, disse que me deixaria… Como eu estava feliz! Iria posar na casa de um amigo! Takuia me convidara para posar na casa dele, e lógico, eu disse que iria ver com minha mãe…

- Mãe, posso ir agora para a casa dele? – eu pergunto, extremamente feliz, como uma criança que era. – Por favor!

Minha mãe fez um grande esforço para negar, mas no final, meu rosto infantil marcado pelo frenesi da alegria a convenceu. Com um sorriso ela me disse que deixara… Corri para meu quarto, arrumei minhas coisas e, dando um beijo carinhoso em minha mãe e um outro em Ayala, saí de casa. Claro, me preocupei com o fato de que meu pai iria voltar… Mas estava feliz, nada nem ninguém ia estragar essa felicidade… Esperava que Ayala suportasse sozinha este fardo, só por aquele dia… Ela suportou bem demais…

**_Ayala_**

**_N_**aquele dia, eu mal podia imaginar o que ia acontecer… Yo chegou feliz em casa. Ele me contou a novidade, e eu, naturalmente, fiquei muito feliz por ele. Mamãe, que parecia bem melhor do que ontem, com um sorriso lindo que eu e meu irmão adorávamos que fizesse, disse que o deixaria… Como ele estava feliz! Iria posar na casa de um amigo! Senti até uma certa inveja dele, confesso… Takuia, um amigo, o convidara para posar na casa dele, e como suspeitei, ele disse que iria ver com mamãe se podia…

- Mãe, posso ir agora para a casa dele? – ele pergunta, extremamente feliz, parecia até uma criança excitada com um objeto ou algo do tipo. – Por favor!

Minha mãe fez um grande esforço para negar, mas no final, seu rosto infantil marcado pelo frenesi da alegria assim como o meu, a convenceu. Com um sorriso ela o disse que deixara… Ele correu para o quarto e arrumou rapidamente suas coisas… Deu um beijo em mamãe e outro em mim, e saiu de casa. Claro, me preocupei com o fato de que meu pai iria voltar… Mas ver meu irmão feliz daquele jeito era um consolo… Esperei suportar este fardo sozinha, mas a loucura me domou naquele dia…

**_Yo_**

**_E_**u esqueci de todos os meus problemas na casa de Takuia… A família dele era amável e gentil, e me trataram muito bem, como se eu fosse um membro da família… Pela primeira vez, em semanas, eu me sentia feliz de verdade. Era muito divertido estar lá… Senti inveja, confesso, dele. Ele tinha um pai afetuoso e gentil, muito diferente do meu que ficava bêbado, participava diariamente de noitadas e nem ligava para mim, para mamãe ou Ayala… Evitei comentar sobre meu pai, minha mãe ou minha irmã para eles, ou iria acabar ficando triste, e todo o clima de hospitalidade que eles haviam criado, toda a felicidade que eu havia adquirido, iria por água abaixo… Mesmo assim… Nunca me senti tão completo em minha vida…

**_Ayala_**

**_D_**urante a tarde toda pensei em Yo… Como será que ele estava? Certamente devia estar se divertindo na casa do seu amigo, eu já vira com meus próprios olhos o afeto entre eles… Eram muito amigos, e isso me animava. Saber que, pelo menos, meu irmão estava bom… Era o suficiente. Fiquei com mamãe nesta tarde… Cuidei dela, ri dos filmes que assistimos e ajudei-a com um bolo que ela queria fazer… Foi divertido, pude esquecer brevemente de minhas mágoas… Quando mencionamos o nome de papai, o clima pesou… Ah, maldita palavra… Pensei que, provavelmente, Yo evitaria em falar de nós para Takuia ou sua família. Melhor assim… Eu também faria a mesma coisa… Queria brincar de guerra de travesseiros com meu irmãozinho, mas tudo o que fiz foi ir dormir mais cedo… Não. Desta vez, eu iria tomar uma providência… Já cansei de tudo aquilo…

**_Yo_**

**_À_** noite, por uma recomendação de Takuia, eu liguei para minha casa. Mamãe me atendeu, e eu me senti feliz em ouvir a voz dela… Estava limpa, sem tristezas nem culpas, e aquilo me animou ainda mais… Fiquei conversando com ela, e me esqueci do tempo…

- Bem, mamãe, eu tenho que desligar… – eu disse, olhando a mesa de jantar que começava a ser servida. – Tenho um rango me esperando!

Mamãe riu, e me desejou um bom jantar, e me recomendou que não fosse dormir muito tarde. Me divertia com suas recomendações… Como gostava dela, e de minha irmã Ayala… Papai era o único problema… Um dia, eu juro que colocarei ele num lugar bem longe, longe de minha mãe e de minha irmã, e nunca mais ele iria incomodar minha família de novo…

- Yo, vamos tomar banho pra jantar! – ouço Takuia me chamar.

- Sim! – eu respondo… Não era hora nem lugar de perder tempo pensando em bobagens… Haviam pessoas e coisas mais interessantes no momento…

**_Ayala_**

**_O_** dia foi exaustivo, confesso, mas de noite Yo ligara para casa… Mamãe fez questão de atender, e sorria ao conversar com ele. Sem querer… Eu sorri também. O sorriso dela me deixava tão em paz. Como era bom ver mamãe sorrindo… Sua voz transbordava de alegria, sem medos, culpas ou mágoas. Aquilo me deixou ainda mais satisfeita… Fiquei agarrada na sua cintura, esperando ouvir algo do telefone…

- Bem, mamãe, eu tenho que desligar… – eu pude ouvi-lo dizer, fiquei um pouco triste… Mas logo ri baixinho da frase que se seguiu. – Tenho um rango me esperando!

Mamãe também riu, e desejou a ele um bom jantar, como eu o faria, e recomendou-o que não fosse dormir muito tarde. Assim como tinha certeza de que Yo estava se divertindo com aquilo, eu também estava… Como gostava dela, e do Yo… Para mim, meu pai era o único problema da família… Meu irmão me disse isso uma vez, e eu resolvi apoiá-lo… Ele me disse que, um dia, iria jogar papai num lugar bem longe, para ele nunca mais voltar pra casa…

Eu tinha que fazer algo para impedir… Pensei que era hora de ser alguém e ajudar-me, ajudar minha mãe… Nem que, para isso, precisasse cometer uma loucura…

**_Yo_**

**_T_**ive um sonho estranho naquela noite… Sonhei que entrava em casa, e me deparava com os corpos mortos de meu pai, minha mãe e minha irmã… Fiquei desesperado, sem saber o que fazer. De repente… Ayala se levanta, e começa a me perseguir com uma faca ensangüentada nas mãos… Eu corro, mas ela me alcança e me crava a faca nas costas. Acordo, arfando… Takuia estava do meu lado, preocupado, dizendo que eu gemia enquanto me contorcia na cama, dormindo… Eu não tive mais pesadelos durante a noite, mas aquele sonho me trouxe uma péssima sensação de mau estar… Um pressentimento ruim se apossou do meu corpo, me deixando acordado até altas horas…

**_Ayala_**

**_N_**aquela noite, quando meu pai chegou em casa, eu respirei fundo e, com o sorriso jovial mais puro e confortante que uma menina de sete anos podia dar, me prostrei junto a ele… Eu tinha um sorriso não só jovial, era triunfante, era insano, era perigoso… Papai de nada desconfiou, e me sorriu novamente, passando a mão em minha cabeça.

- Como está a minha pequena? – ele pergunta, feliz. Ele nunca era aquele ser desprezível quando chegava em casa… Eu gostava dele daquele jeito… Era legal, mas sempre quando ele encontrava minha mãe, repentinamente, começava a ficar de mal humor.

- Eu vou bem, papai! – eu respondi. Aproveitei a brecha e comecei o que tinha que começar… – Papai… Você se sacrificaria por mim ou por Yo?

- Claro que sim, Ayala, os pais sempre se sacrificariam pela felicidade ou bem estar de seus filhos… Mas, por que me pergunta isso? – ele pergunta, com um sorriso que facilmente notava um certo nervosismo.

- Por nada papai… Pai, se um de seus filhos precisasse da morte de seus pais, você o faria? Morreria por mim, ou por Yo…? – eu pergunto, insanamente.

- Ayala, você está me assustando… Por que me pergunta isso? – eu via sua face desfigurada pelo medo. – O que você está escondendo atrás de você, mocinha?

- Um objeto, papai… Ele vai fazer seus filhos felizes… – digo, tencionando tirar a faca de trás de mim e mostrá-la a ele. No começo, ele ficou um pouco apreensivo, mas pediu-me para mostrar esse tal objeto… – Está bem, papai, abaixe-se para que eu lhe mostre, e lhe dê também um beijo por ser o melhor pai do mundo!

Ele se abaixa, esperando receber um beijo, e que eu lhe mostrasse o tal objeto… Mas o que ele ganha é algo bem diferente… Mostro a ele a faca, sua última visão… Cravo-a com força e raiva em sua cabeça, e vejo o sangue sair de maneira incontrolável, esguichando de sua cabeça, manchando o carpete, a entrada de casa… Nunca ri com tanto prazer como naquele momento… Eu compreendi que fiquei louca, insana, perigosa, mas e daí? Eu estava feliz…

Não satisfeita, eu precisava, agora, acabar com tudo… Limpei a faca na blusa de meu pai, agora morto no chão, com a face desfigurada pelo pânico, e entrei sorridente na cozinha, onde minha mãe estava esperando.

- Onde está seu pai? – ela pergunta, preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, mãe, ele tá ali… Tirando os sapatos, ele logo, logo, irá entrar em casa… Você se preocupa à toa, mamãe! – eu sorri de maneira marota.

- Você está estranha, filha… – ela percebe algo atrás de mim. – O que você está escondendo, Ayala? Por acaso é algo que não deve?

- Só mostro se você me dar um beijo de boa-noite! – eu digo, escondendo a insanidade.

- Boa-noite? Você já vai dormir? Não irá jantar? – ela me enchia de perguntas, tentando ver o que eu escondia, mas eu era mais esperta, não a deixava ver a faca de cozinha que roubara momentos antes.

- É… Se não se importa, eu perdi a fome… Mas, agora, vem cá, mamãe! – estendi um dos braços, recebendo um forte abraço e um beijo de minha mãe. Rapidamente, ao sentir a lâmina fria nas minhas costas, ela separa-se de mim.

- Ayala, por acaso o que você tem atrás de você é uma faca?! – ela pergunta, assustada… Ficara mais ainda ao olhar para seu braço, e ver ainda os rastros de sangue que a blusa de papai não conseguiu limpar. – Onde está seu pai?!

- Dormindo, assim como você, mamãe… – eu digo, mostrando a ela a faca. – Boa-noite, minha querida mamãe!

Sem nem pensar no que fiz, esfaqueei-a. Esfaqueei-a múltiplas vezes, até ver que ela perdeu o calor, a resistência, a força… Olhei para ela, estatelada no chão, as feições demonstrando pânico, o chão branco que, lentamente, tingia-se de vermelho… Fui até a sala e meu pai continuava no chão cheio de sangue também… Sem pensar duas vezes, satisfeita pelo meu trabalho, apontei a lâmina da faca em meu peito.

- Adeus mamãe, adeus papai, adeus, querido irmãozinho… – cravei-a em meu peito, deitando no chão, para simular um assassinato, fingi uma expressão de medo e fiquei parada, sentindo o horror da dor e do sangue que deixava meu corpo.

Matei meus pais, e suicidei-me logo em seguida… Nada honrado e normal para uma menina de sete anos de idade, como eu… Mas eu estava feliz… Sim, eu finalmente estava feliz… Cheguei ao Limbo dos Suicidas com o sorriso mais largo que alguém poderia dar. Estava satisfeita, sabia que iria sofrer na vida após a morte também, mas eu não ligava… Desde que este sentimento de plenitude interior sempre estivesse comigo, nunca, jamais, me arrependeria deste meu ato…

**_Yo_**

**_N_**ão sabia por que havia tantos carros, tantas pessoas em minha casa, naquele dia onde, para mim, parecia que o sol brilhava por apenas dois motivos: para me irritar quando soubesse das coisas que iria saber, quando fizesse coisas que não queria fazer, e para apenas saudar as pessoas que apenas fingiam compreender a situação onde, repentinamente, me via envolvido… Quem compreende, realmente, uma situação destas? A vida me ensinou lições valiosas… Coisas que eu jamais vou esquecer, na existência e inexistência de meu espírito. Havia uma ambulância, mas eu não sabia o porquê de tudo aquilo… Havia vários carros de policiais, mas eu não sabia o porquê de tudo aquilo… Vi exatamente o que sonhei: minha família morta. Nunca havia chorado tanto como naquele dia… Vi os homens carregando macas, colocando Ayala, minha mãe e meu pai nelas e os cobrindo com panos brancos, que rapidamente, ainda se manchavam com o sangue já seco dos meus familiares… Senti ódio naquele instante… Depois disto fui viver num orfanato, onde passei a morar o resto de minha vida miserável… Lá, os outros garotos tinham medo de mim, pois eu já não tinha mais nada a perder… Era violento e incontrolável, esqueci completamente de minha alma… Haverá o dia em que fugirei, como sempre fiz, mas que ninguém mais me encontrará, pois eu encontrarei uma Deusa das Trevas, do mesmo lugar que eu, que me tirará temporariamente deste inferno… Sim, eu sou Yo… O homem que nasceu sob o signo das Sombras…

_** Fim **_


End file.
